In a system in which a host machine with a solid state drive runs a plurality of virtual machines, single root input/output virtualization (SR-IOV) may allow each virtual machine to interact with persistent storage through an interface that emulates a separate mass storage device for each virtual machine. If the interface uses a shared flash translation layer in the solid state drive, however, the performance of the persistent storage interface that one virtual machine interacts with may be affected by, and/or degraded by, interactions between other virtual machines and persistent storage.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method of reducing the interactions of virtual machines in their respective persistent storage access operations.